PUNISHMENT?
by HunhanEffects
Summary: Hanya Sehun yang membuat Luhan menikmati hukumannya / "Hukumanmu, enak sekali, bukan?" / ONESHOT SPECIAL . HUNHAN. GENDERSWITCH. PWP (?). MATURE CONTENT. DLDR(!)


**PUNISHMENT?**

…

 **HUNHAN. GS. NC. PWP (?). ONESHOT. DLDR(!)**

…

 **Dedicated for LOLIPOPSEHUN.**

 **HAPPY BIRHTDAY PEN (gausa "IS" oke?)! Si ketua perkumpulan PWP, yang dari bulan lalu udah ngebet minta hadiah ff PWP. Entahlah, ini PWP apa bukan, yang penting aku nulis ini dari hati yang terdalam (?) khusus buat lu seorang. Kurang romantis apa coba?**

…

Ting!

Pintu apartement itu terbuka perlahan. Sepasang kaki sekurus ranting berjinjit masuk, mengendap, dan mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara sekecilpun atau seseorang akan bangun dan memarahi dirinya yang pulang terlambat di pukul Sembilan malam ini. Beruntung lampu ruangan mati, menandakan _seseorang_ itu sudah tertidur dan kini waktunya ia untuk masuk kamar dengan mengandalkan cahaya dari ponselnya.

Oke, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Ia sudah mencapai daun pintu untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Gadis itu nyaris bernafas lega, sebelum-

Klik!

"Darimana saja kau?"

Luhan terlonjak kaget. Kakinya menapak lantai dengan sempurna, -tidak lagi berjinjit. Suara yang berasal dari belakang punggungnya semakin mendekat, Luhan terlalu takut untuk berbalik untuk menatap mata tajam yang pasti menakutkan saat ini. Tatapan yang lebih menakutkan dibandingkan harus bertemu dengan mama mertuanya untuk pertama kali.

"Luhan, aku bertanya padamu."

Setengah hati, Luhan berbalik perlahan. Sesuai dugaannya, mata tajam lelaki itu seolah menelanjanginya. Luhan harus menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat mulut sialannya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk mengatakan alasannya pulang terlambat. Lebih susah lagi saat lelaki itu berdiri menjulang tepat satu langkah di hadapan Luhan. Dari ekor matanya, Luhan melihat lelaki itu melipat tangan di depan dada.

"K-kau belum tidur, Sehun?"

Bocah kecil-pun tahu itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkan Sehun. Sehun ingin tahu kemana saja Luhan pergi seharian ini, mematikan ponsel, dan menolak untuk diantar sopir. Ia tidak membutuhkan pertanyaan untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatianku, Luhan. Kau tahu aku tidak suka berbasa-basi. Jadi, katakan, atau aku akan-" Tanpa melanjutkan ucapannya, Sehun maju semakin mendekat. Sebelah tangannya mulai melakukan sesuatu di salah satu bagian tubuh Luhan.

"Sehun! Jauhkan tanganmu dari celanaku!" Luhan menjerit, seiring dengan jemari panjang Sehun yang sigap membuka kaitan berikut resleting celana Luhan.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Nona."

"Lepaskan dulu tanganmu!"

Sehun mengendikkan bahu dan melepas tangannya begitu saja dari celana Luhan. Gadis itu sibuk mengembalikan kembali posisi celananya yang nyaris melorot. Tidak membiarkan Sehun berbuat lebih jauh pada celana jeans-nya atau lelaki itu tidak akan bisa berhenti. Berhenti _menghabisinya._

"Jadi?"

"Aku ke perpustakaan."

Alis tebal Sehun menukik. "Hingga semalam ini?"

"Aku juga bertemu teman lamaku." Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa, dan Sehun mengekori duduk di sebelahnya. "Kami berbincang, sekaligus makan malam bersama dan-"

"Apa dia lelaki?" Terbesit nada tidak suka dari pertanyaan Sehun. Tentu saja, Sehun tidak akan membiarkan _miliknya_ berbincang dan makan malam dengan seorang lelaki manapun, tidak perduli teman lama atau bukan.

"Ya, lelaki." Sehun mencengkeram tangannya kuat-kuat dan Luhan buru-buru menguraikannya. "Dia hanya temanku, Oh Sehun! Dan dia juga tahu kalau aku sudah memiliki suami, yaitu kau."

Sehun berdecak. Tetap saja dia tidak suka! "Siapa namanya?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?", tanya Luhan. Indera sensitifnya yang peka membuat Luhan mampu mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres berusaha direncanakan oleh Sehun.

Luhan sangat hafal. Terlalu hafal hingga rasanya ia ingin mengubur segala tingkah Sehun yang diekori oleh kecemburuan di dasar laut. _Lelakinya_ itu selalu tidak bisa diam, tidak bisa membiarkan Luhan untuk berteman dengan lelaki manapun dan siapapun. Sehun tidak mau perduli, selama lelaki lain itu mampu mengembangkan senyuman Luhan, maka Sehun perlu menyusun rencana untuk memberinya pelajaran.

Tidak ingat jika Luhan tipe gadis pemurah senyum.

Setidaknya sudah tujuh kali Sehun melakukan sesuatu pada lelaki yang dekat dengan Luhan. Lima diantaranya hanya sekedar menyapa Luhan dan tetap tidak bisa terlepas dari _jebakan_ yang Sehun buat. Oh Sehun tidak pernah bermain-main. Wewenangnya sebagai CEO muda di usia dua puluh tujuh membuat lelaki itu dengan mudah memerintah bawahannya untuk memberi pelajaran bagi para lelaki yang mendekati Luhan. Dan pelajarannya tidak main-main. Terakhir kali Sehun berulah pada salah satu _waiter_ café yang terlihat akrab dengan istrinya, itu bukanlah hal yang baik. _Waiter_ itu harus puas dengan upah terakhirnya di café dan disempurnakan dengan wajah yang babak belur.

Dan Luhan tidak ingin Sehun menambah panjang daftar 'lelaki yang harus kuberi pelajaran karena mendekati istriku' di kamusnya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Sehun mengelak. Hanya saja, Luhan sudah lama tidak mempercayai ucapan Sehun yang satu itu. Karena meskipun Sehun selalu mengatakan 'aku tidak melakukan apapun', maka akan tetap terjadi sesuatu esok harinya. Setidaknya Sehun benar, ia tidak melakukan apapun sebab semuanya telah diurus oleh bawahannya.

"Kau bohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Katakan tidak sekali lagi! Kau bahkan membuat teman-temanku takut berdekatan denganku!", teriak Luhan kesal.

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana Luhan berteriak. Teriakannya menggema di segala penjuru ruangan yang sunyi. Ya, sunyi. Tidak ada suara Sehun yang mendebat perkataan istrinya dengan nada tinggi itu. Sedetik berikutnya mata Luhan membola dan mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat. _Dasar bibir sialan!_ , umpat Luhan dalam hati. Menyadari jika ia telah membuat kesalahan dengan berteriak di hadapan Sehun.

 _Well,_ Sehun tidak suka dengan teriakan, jeritan, dan sejenisnya. Tatapannya yang –kembali- setajam pisau membuat nyali Luhan menciut. Entah kemana keberaniaannya tadi, ia tidak menemukannya lagi.

"S-sehun…"

"Apa kau baru saja berteriak padaku?", tanya Sehun, dingin dan menusuk. Tubuhnya perlahan mendekati Luhan, menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya mulai beraksi.

"A-aku tidak-"

"Kau tahu kan, apa hukumanmu jika kau berani berteriak kepada suamimu?"

"Sehun, aku lelah. Aku harus tidur dan-"

"Aku tidak perduli. Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman."

"S-sehun," Sret! "KYAA!"

…

"Eunghh…"

Luhan melenguh pelan. Tubuhnya memanas oleh lidah basah Sehun yang menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Robekan kemeja, celana jeans, dan pakaian dalam Luhan terbuang entah kemana. Sehun telah melemparnya seolah benda itu tidak berarti. Dan, ya, memang tidak berarti. Karena kemeja sobek itu akan ia ganti dengan selusin kemeja ber-merk esok hari.

Dan Luhan-pun, tidak memiliki tempat di otaknya untuk memikirkan _kemana Sehun sialan itu membuang bajunya_. Seluruh bagian otak, syaraf, dan ototnya telah dipenuhi oleh lecutan gairah dan nafsu yang menjadi satu. Semua gara-gara lidah panas nan panas milik lelaki yang tak kalah panas dari matahari di musim panas.

Tidak perlu diragukan kemampuan Sehun untuk membuat istrinya seperti itu.

"OHH!" Luhan menjerit tertahan. Tubuhnya melengkung diantara sandaran sofa yang sempit. Tungkai kakinya serempak mendorong kepala Sehun untuk lebih dalam membejatinya. Lidah lelaki itu, Luhan mengakui jika itu adalah bagian dari diri Sehun yang membuat Luhan kehilangan akal sehatnya, tentu, satu tingkat setelah _kejantanan_ lelaki itu. Basah, hangat, dan nikmat. Kenikmatan yang membuat tenggorokannya kering untuk berteriak.

"Berteriaklah, Baby.", bisik Sehun melepas _kegiatannya_ sebentar. Anehnya, Sehun sangat menyukai teriakan Luhan di saat bercinta. Ia akan meminta Luhan berteriak dan mendesahkan namanya dengan suara keras. Karena menurut Sehun itu terdengar seksi, berbeda ketika di waktu biasa, Luhan akan terlihat tidak menghargai dirinya sebagai suami gadis itu.

Luhan menggeleng sangat kuat. Ia tidak bisa berteriak. Kenikmatan yang Sehun tawarkan selalu menggiurkan, tidak pernah mengecewakan Luhan hingga membuatnya tidak bisa membedakan antara desahan dan teriakan.

Sama seperti malam pertama mereka yang telah dilalui satu tahun lalu. Sehun tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun dalam memberikan _service_ terbaiknya hingga Luhan tidak berhenti meliukkan tubuh dibawahnya.

"Kau tidak mau berteriak?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, Sehun kembali menarik diri ke bawah untuk berhadapan langsung dengan kewanitaan Luhan yang sempat ia permainkan baru saja. Lidahnya kembali meluncur masuk di area yang sudah basah itu. Menjilat, menghisap, dan menggoda gairah Luhan yang tercermin oleh lenguhan halus gadis itu.

Luhan tidak bohong. Sehun memang sangat ahli dan dengan sendirinya Luhan akan berubah menjadi pelacur hanya untuk lelaki itu.

"S-sehunh ahh… A-aku… aku…"

"Hm? Apa kau akan datang?", tanya Sehun vulgar. Ia menyeringai tampan, sebelum kembali memasukkan lidahnya untuk membuat Luhan semakin cepat menjemput orgasmenya.

Insting Sehun berjalan dengan baik, karena beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan mendapatkan pelepasannya disertai lenguhan dan tubuh yang melengkung. Memberi waktu Luhan menikmati pelepasan pertamanya, Sehun membuka satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya. T-shirt, celana longgar, dan dalaman hingga tubuhnya telanjang seperti Luhan. Bedanya, Sehun melepas pakaiannya sendiri sedangkan untuk pakaian Luhan, Sehun-lah yang melepas dengan caranya sendiri.

"Giliranmu."

Mata Luhan yang semula terpejam mulai terbuka. Nafasnya lebih teratur dan ia memandang Sehun dengan mata sayunya.

"Kau tahu hukumanmu, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil dalam baringannya. Luhan lalu berdiri dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas karpet bulu yang halus, tepat di bawah Sehun yang kini sedang menyeringai.

Sehun memajukan tubuhnya, mempermudah Luhan untuk mencapai apa yang ia mau. Ia mengarahkan _miliknya_ yang menegang di bibir Luhan dan segera di genggam oleh gadis itu.

"Sehun-ah.", panggil Luhan seraya mendongak.

"Hm?"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Alis Sehun menukik tidak suka karena Luhan menginterupsi kenikmatannya, namun ia mengangguk, menandakan ia mengizinkan Luhan untuk berbicara. "Sebenarnya aku tidak hanya pergi makan malam berdua. Teman lamaku itu membawa istrinya juga."

" _Shit!_ Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahu sementara tangannya tidak sadar telah meremas milik Sehun. Lelaki itu mendesis nikmat atas perlakuan Luhan barusan.

"Kau tahu kenapa?", tanya Luhan dengan mata berkilau jernih.

"Tidak."

"Karena aku memang berniat mendapat hukuman."

"Kau… apa?"

"Aku sengaja membuatmu marah dan- ammpppttt!"

"Hukumanmu tidak akan main-main, Oh Luhan!", desis Sehun, menikmati hangatnya rongga mulut Luhan yang melingkupi pusat dirinya.

…

Luhan tidak menyesal jika di saat ia bangun tidur nanti, tubuhnya remuk dan selangkangannya seperih ketika Sehun berhasil membobol dirinya untuk pertama kali. Jika pada akhirnya ia akan mendapatkan sentuhan Sehun setelah empat hari pria itu terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor hingga mengabaikannya, maka Luhan tidak akan menghiraukan rasa sakit itu.

Ia tetap tersenyum, diantara tubuhnya yang terhentak-hentak akibat dorongan Sehun memasuki dirinya. Luhan hanya bisa melenguh, mendesah, dan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sebagai bentuk keperkasaan Sehun didalam dirinya. Gerakan Sehun dibawah tidak terhenti sedikitpun. Mendorong kuat seraya menjalankan lidahnya menelusuri bagian favoritnya dari tubuh Luhan yang lain. Ia menghisap, menjilat, dan menggigit kecil benda kenyal bernama payudara itu secara bergantian. Ludahnya bercampur menjadi satu dengan keringat Luhan.

"Lebihh… cepathhh…"

Mengabulkan permintaan istrinya, Sehun menyeringai, lalu mengeluarkan miliknya yang luar biasa dan melesakkan kembali dalam satu dorongan kuat dan mengenai sweetspot Luhan telak. Tidak hanya sekali, Sehun melakukannya berulang-ulang kali dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan kuat. Lelaki itu mendesis, merasakan dinding kewanitaan Luhan meremasnya dengan kuat pula. Seolah memaksa Sehun untuk meleburkan laharnya dengan cepat.

Jeritan Luhan adalah apa yang Sehun dapatkan. Gadis itu hanya bisa mendeguk pasrah. Pasrah dengan hentakan Sehun di selangkangannya dan pasrah dengan jemari serta mulut Sehun yang tidak berhenti bergerak mengerjai setiap inchi tubuhnya yang berlapis keringat.

"J-jangan membuat tanda ahh…"

"Apa?"

Sehun menghentikan _pekerjaan_ bibirnya, namun tidak dengan gerakan _memasuki_ Luhan di bawah sana. Lelaki itu mendongak, mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Luhan dan menggigitnya gemas.

"A-aku tidak mau memakai… eunghh… syal di musim panas… eungghh…" Susah payah, Luhan menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan langsung menarik kepala Sehun untuk membagi ciuman panas yang ia inginkan.

" _Arasseo._ " Sehun menyeringai, dan menuruti permintaan Luhan untuk tidak membuat tanda di lehernya dan sebagai gantinya, Sehun mendapatkan ciuman panas yang basah nan panjang. Ciuman bernama candu yang membuat Sehun harus bekerja keras membagi konsentrasi antara ciuman atau kegiatan di bawahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Luhan bergetar dan menegang, Sehun merasakan itu melalui kulitnya. Tanpa sadar gerakan Sehun semakin cepat, ia tidak sabar untuk merasakan puncak kenikmatan yang selalu ia tunggu setelah harus _puasa_ menikmati tubuh istrinya selama ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Mungkin jika dihitung, kerinduan Sehun terhadap _sarang_ istrinya lebih besar daripada Luhan sendiri. Hanya saja Sehun berusaha menahannya mengingat Luhan pasti kelelahan oleh aktivitasnya sehari-hari. Seberapapun besar gairahnya, Sehun tidak akan tega meminta ketika kondisi istrinya tidak memungkinkan untuk melayaninya.

Tipikal suami pengertian, bukan?

"Cepatthhh Sehunnn…"

"Shhh… Sedikitt lagiih…"

Luhan menjerit putus asa. Tenaganya sudah luruh bersamaan dengan dua kali orgasme yang dialaminya, sementara Sehun belum satu kalipun. Tubuhnya melemas, tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain ketika Sehun melepas tautannya, memaksa tubuh Luhan berbalik, dan kembali meluncurkan kejantanannya dari belakang. Ia menahan beban tubuhnya dengan lutut dan tangan yang gemetar serta kepala yang menengadah.

Sementara itu, Sehun menggeram dan tetap bergerak di belakang. Tangan kirinya menahan pinggang Luhan, sementara tangan kanannya berlaku adil pada payudara Luhan yang menggantung. Mengusap, meremas, dan memilin dengan tangan ahlinya.

Lalu kemudian, puncak itu terasa kian mendekat. Kejantanan Sehun terasa semakin membesar didalam Luhan yang juga merasakan hal yang sama. Beberapa detik kemudian, lava Sehun menyembur dan mengalir hangat menuju rahim Luhan. Butuh waktu dua detik sebelum Luhan ambruk ke samping diikuti dengan Sehun yang berbaring di belakangnya. Sama sama mengatur nafas yang memburu, seolah mereka baru saja menjalani lari marathon.

"Kenapa lama sekali hh… hh…", lirih Luhan, kehilangan hampir delapan puluh persen tenaganya akibat kegiatan panasnya dengan Sehun barusan.

Sehun tersenyum dan mengecup punggung telanjang Luhan selama beberapa detik. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku terlalu merindukanmu hingga rasanya aku tidak ingin cepat keluar dan mengakhiri sesi bercinta kita."

"Ck!" Luhan berdecak kesal. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun, termasuk kejantanan lelaki itu yang masih bersarang di kewanitaannya.

"Hei! Jangan melepaskan- _nya_ , sayang.", pinta Sehun dengan raut penuh permohonan. Permintaannya disambut dengan gelengan kuat dari sang istri, menolak tegas keinginan lelaki itu.

"Bisa bahaya kalau kau tetap di dalam. Bisa-bisa kau tegang lagi dalam hitungan menit."

"Kau sangat mengerti diriku, Baby." Sehun terkekeh sambil mengapit dagu Luhan dengan jemarinya. Luhan menepisnya dengan gurat kesal main-main dan kekehan Sehun semakin keras terdengar.

"Minggir, aku mau mandi." Luhan bangkit, menarik selimut untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Terutama bagian dada, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika Sehun akan _bangun_ lagi melihat bagian favoritnya terpajang cuma-cuma.

"Untuk apa mandi, jika sebentar lagi kau akan kotor kembali?"

"Sehuunnn, _please._ Aku sudah sangat lelah." Luhan tidak bohong, tubuhnya lelah bukan main. Kalau saja ia tidak merasa risih dengan selangkangannya yang lengket dan aroma percintaan yang melekat ditubuhnya, Luhan tidak perlu mandi semalam ini dan meringkuk di balik selimut. Tetapi aroma sperma Sehun benar-benar kuat.

"Luhaaannn, _please!_ " Sehun menyela dengan nada meniru Luhan. "Kau yang menggodaku di awal. Jadi, jangan menyalahkanku kalau aku tidak ingin berhenti."

Mata Luhan membola, atau lebih tepatnya mendelik tidak terima. "A-aku tidak menggodamu!", tukasnya gugup. Mau berkilah apalagi, jika kenyataannya memang benar demikian. Kalau saja Luhan tidak mengatakan bahwa dirinya sengaja meminta hukuman, mungkin, ia bisa selamat. Sayangnya, ia sudah terlanjur masuk ke perangkapnya sendiri.

Seperti seekor rusa mungil yang terjebak oleh serigala kelaparan.

"Oke. Bukan menggoda, tapi menjebakku."

Grep!

"YAK! Bangun dari tubuhku, Oh Sehun!"

Luhan berseru nyaring setelah Sehun tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia berakhir di bawah kungkungan lelaki itu. Kedua tangan Luhan terikat oleh jemari panjang Sehun di atas kepala, benar-benar tidak membiarkan Luhan bergerak bebas. Hanya kakinya saja yang bergerak-gerak gelisah, mencari celah keluar dari kaki panjang Sehun yang juga mengungkungnya.

"Menjebakku dengan berteriak seperti itu."

"Aku tidak berteri- ANGGHHTT!"

Luhan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dua detik yang lalu kakinya masih bergerak minta dilepaskan, dan kali ini gerakannya berhenti seketika. Berhenti tepat setelah sesuatu yang besar, panjang, dank eras menerobos masuk ke dalam lipatannya yang basah, membuatnya terasa penuh dan nikmat di waktu yang bersamaan.

Perlahan Luhan membuka mata dan fokusnya langsung tertuju pada seringaian di wajah tampan Oh Sehun. Luhan berdecih lalu menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengan, menyebabkan payudaranya kembali terekspos dan dengan segera Sehun mengulumnya. "Jangan terlalu lama."

"Aku mengerti, _Madam._ " -mengulum kedua sisinya dengan penuh nikmat dan sesekali menjilatnya.

"Engghht ahh…"

Luhan kembali mendesah tak karuan. Sehun kembali menghujamnya dengan tempo cepat dan telak. Dan kepalanya-pun kembali pening, sama sekali tidak berfikir untuk menolak ataupun mencoba menghentikan kegiatan Sehun pada tubuhnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk mencapai batas pencapaiannya. Ia tahu ia akan sampai, namun hal itu tidak membuat Sehun menyerah. Lelaki itu mendorong pinggul Luhan ke atas untuk semakin dekat pada tubuhnya dan berakibat pada _tusukan_ -nya yang semakin dalam.

Hingga kemudian Sehun kembali mencapai puncaknya. Tubuhnya limbung, menindih tubuh Luhan yang melemah nyaris pingsan. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun untuk menjauh darinya.

Nafas keduanya bersahutan dengan wajah yang saling berhadapan namun dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. sehun dengan senyum konyolnya, dan Luhan dengan raut kesal bercampur bahagia serta kelelahan.

"Apa kau menikmati hukumanmu?", tanya Sehun, jemarinya mengusir anak-anak rambut basah yang menutupi wajah istrinya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Mengangguk sangat lemah seolah gerakan kecil itu menguras tenaganya, membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Hukumanmu, _enak_ sekali, bukan?", tanya Sehun lagi, namun kali ini Luhan hanya membalas dengan cubitan kecil di pinggang suaminya. Ia tahu sekali Sehun hanya berniat menggodanya. Sehun meringis oleh rasa sakit akibat cubitan itu.

"Diam, Oh Sehun."

"Lain kali, kalau kau _ingin,_ jangan berteriak padaku agar mendapat hukuman. Kau bisa memintanya secara langsung, oke?"

"Sehuuunn."

"Apa perlu ku beri contoh?"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Seperti ' _Yeobo, aku merindukan sentuhanmu_ ~', ' _Sehun-ah, sentuh tubuhku~',_ atau ' _Sehun-ah, aku ingin dirimu di dalamku~'_ "

"OH SEHUN!"

"Wae? Ah, apa kau baru berteriak padaku? Apa kau ingin kuhukum lagi?"

"A-aniya!"

Bruk!

"KYAAA OH SEHUN! AKU LELAH!"

 _Well,_ sepertinya Luhan memang harus merasakan tubuhnya yang remuk atau selangkangannya yang perih.

Lalu dimana letak _suami pengertian_ Oh Sehun?

Letaknya? Tentu saja mengerti kondisi Luhan yang merindukan dirinya akibat terlalu lama ia abaikan sebab pekerjaan _sialan_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi HBD IVENA VIOLENSIA (eh, bener gak sih?) *XOXO***

 **Cepet2 selesein SKRIPSI, kurangi desahan (biar suami lu ntar gak Cuma dapet sisa suara yg udah serak huehehe) dan kurangi meracuni otak2 anak orang yg masih polos. Tapi semoga tambah +++++++++ (termasuk tambah banyak ff2 rated M-nya huehehehe).**

 **Udah ah. Gitu aja.**

 **BTW buat readers, WANNA REVIEW? YES, PLEASE!**


End file.
